The Demon Within Me
by torama-san
Summary: A Ranma/Street fighter xover. A demon atacks Nerima and fights Ranma... the pigtailed martial artist has to learn a deadly move called the 'raging demon' to beat him... will he succes?
1. Chapter

N/A this is a Ranma/Street fighter crossover   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I don't own Ranma 1/2 nor any of it's characters, Rumiko Takahashi, the best mangaka does   
I also don'r own Street Fighter, Campcom the famous game company from Osaka does  
  
  
  
The demon within me   
  
prologue: The raging demon, Shun Goku Satsu   
  
The fight is hard, but Saotome Ranma never loses, he   
can't lose, if he lose every thing   
that matter to him will fade   
  
"ARGHHGGHHH!!!"   
  
His oponent just smiled   
  
"you're just an insect Saotome, I thought that you were  
more powerfull"   
  
"I HAVEN'T LOST YET!!!"   
  
"KU KU KU, AND HOW DO YOU PLAN TO BEAT ME UP YOU  
LITTLE KIDDO?"   
  
"I'm the best of the best, I'm the most powerful  
martial artist, I will never lose   
to anybody!!!"   
  
"That will change soon... SHINKU..."   
  
The warrior started to calanize his energy betwen his  
palms   
  
"YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME WITH THAT BLAST!"   
  
"HA..." said the man not listening to Ranma   
  
The energy was even more powerfull   
  
What the heck?? He is using more ki than the needed  
for a perfect Shi shi hokou dan!!   
  
"DO..."   
  
Ranma covered hinself   
  
"KEN!!!!!!!" yelled the street fighter whille  
launching a huge blast towards the   
aquatransexual martial artist   
  
The beam was deep red, just like the color of the  
blood, just like the hair of the demon known as...   
  
*Akuma*  
  
"AHHHHGGGGH"   
  
damn... that ki blast was more powerfull than  
Saffron's, this can't be happening   
  
but, I've got a joker that can beat him   
  
I hope   
  
"I will show you what is the real power!!!"   
  
"real power? What are you talkin' 'bout?" said the man with a smirk  
  
"Come a try it!!!"   
  
"hump, your just a poor whimp, you have not enogth ki  
to do a hiper move"   
  
"we will see!!!"   
  
The warrior ran towards Ranma and started atacking him  
with all his might   
  
"DON'T YOU SEE!? YOU CAN'T ATACK YOU ARE TO WEAK SO  
YOU JUST TRY TO DODGE!!"   
  
"Well, Bewar fool!" yelled Ranma while he raising the  
frozen ki that was deep in his soul   
  
"HI RYUU SHOTEN HA!!!" yelled Ranma making his tornado  
move   
  
"agh! thats not good enoght!" yelled the demon while  
he used his ki to stay on the floor   
  
seconds later the tornado faded   
  
"Where the heck is that kid?"   
  
"here!!! HI RYUU KORIN DAN!!!!" Yelled Ranma from the  
clouds   
  
"what?" was the only thing the demon could say while  
being hit with one of the deadlyers   
atacks of Ranma   
  
"hu, hu, hu you were strong, stronger than anyone that  
I've met" said Ranma   
  
suddenly he remembered why he was fighting, Akane was  
kiddnaped again   
  
"I've gotta find her" said a sleepy Ranma   
  
"killing is starting being common to me, this is the  
second time that I've killed someone   
to protect Akane's life" he started thinking for a  
moment "It is good? It is bad?... I don't   
care as long as Akane is safe"   
  
"Ku Ku Ku, Your not better than me Saotome!!!" yelled  
the demon   
  
"What? you again?"   
  
"BWAHAAHAHAHAH Don't you've got a more powerfull move  
Saotome?"   
  
"DAMN, YES I WILL KILL YOU!!!"   
  
"try it" said the calm warrior   
  
Ranma accumulled every much of ki that was in his  
body, and a bit of the ki that was   
outside his body, he made a ki atached jump an then  
extended his hand   
  
the energy was apocaliptic   
  
"What are you gonna do Saotome?"   
  
"HI RYUU KAIMON HA!!!" Yelled Ranma while summoning a  
giant dragon of ice and ki   
  
"spectacular" mutured the man  
  
"he is powerfull" said after a moment  
  
"as powerfull as Akuma was" he just smirked as the blast headed towards him  
  
"but with out the demoniac power it's nothing"   
  
"He will make a great succesor of the great demon Akuma"   
  
"But he isn't ready yet, GOU SHINKUU HA DO KEN!!!!!"  
Yelled the demon warrior while shoting   
an even bigger blast than the last one   
  
What the hell?? that ki blast will squash my beam if I  
don't do something!!   
  
Ranma started summoning even more power, power that  
even him didn't know that existed   
within him   
  
"GOU SHIN MOKO TAKABISHA!!!"   
  
hundreds of ki blast headed towards to powerfull dragon,   
making it even more powerfull but the demon was equally   
powerfull...   
  
everything turned black for the pigtailed boy   
  
"Ku ku ku, I'm one of the most powerfull demon kid, perhaps   
you've got the potential fo turning into one yorself"   
  
"damn" said Ranma as he got up   
  
"Ku Ku Ku, I will come back in three days, I excpect you   
to be more powerfull, It will be your last chanse to rescue   
your loved Akane BWAHAHAHAHAHHAA If you don't beat me then   
she will die"   
  
"whait!!!!" yelled Ranma, but it was to late, the demon was   
gone now   
  
damn!   
  
I've lost... I've lost a fight... I lost Akane no, I've   
gotta train! I will rescue Akane and tell her that I love   
her!!   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hours later Ranma was in Happosai's room looking for a new   
deadly move, a deadly move that would let him beat up that   
powerfull demon   
  
"HELL WITH THIS OL' MAN!!!!!" Yelled angrilly Ranma while   
he crushed a wall   
  
"WHERE THE HECK DOES HE HIDES HIS SECRET MOVES!!!!"   
  
With all that yelling and crushing someone entered the room   
  
"I see that you fought a demon Ranma" said a calm voice   
behind him   
  
"What do ya whant Happosai?"   
  
"did you lost?" asked the old man   
  
Ranma only stared at the floor  
  
"not even my revisions of the hi ryu shoten ha could beat him"   
  
"don't be stupid boy, you will beat him... I hope... but I've   
gotta say that his Shinkuu Ha Do Ken was extremly powerfull"   
  
"hu?"   
  
"...? something wrong Ranma?" asked the old master   
  
"YOU KNOW THAT MOVE OLD LITCH!!! TEACH IT TO ME OR I WILL KICK   
YOR BUTT!!!"   
  
"I don't think that would be needed boy"   
  
The pigtailed martial artist smiled at this   
  
"You mean that you will teach that move to me?"   
  
"no"   
  
"WHAT DID YA SAY????"   
  
"you could learn those moves fast, faster than anyone else, but   
those moves aren't at all the most powerfull"   
  
"hu?"   
  
"those moves are common at these days Ranma, the secret of these   
moves is that they are somewhat powerfull and easy to learn, easy   
compared with other moves, of course"   
  
"What moves?"   
  
"well..."   
  
"TEACH ME THOSE MOVES NOW!!!"   
  
"I..."   
  
"I Knew it, you will just go on a panty raid while Akane is trapped   
in the hands o' that demon!!"   
  
"no, I didn't say that son..."   
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT WAY!!!"   
  
"... Do you know my last name Ranma?"   
  
"What does this have to do with this demon?"   
  
"My complete name is Happosai Saotome, I'm your great grand father"   
  
"No, you are lyin'"   
  
"It's the truth son!!!" yelled a new voice, Genma Saotome   
  
"What??"   
  
"the master is my grandfather!!!"   
  
"GO TO HELL OLD MAN!!!" Yelled angrily Ranma while sending Genma   
fling   
  
Happosai just looked at Ranma   
  
"I will teach you a move great grand son"   
  
"What move??" said Ranma tring not to hear the 'great grand son thing'  
  
"select one of this book" said the old pervert while giving an old   
looking book   
  
"Well..." Ranma started reading it   
  
"Kaioh ken... it drains to much energy"   
  
"Cho Shi Shi Hoko Dan... it's not my type of energy..."   
  
"Genki dama... to slow..."   
  
"Shun Goku Satu... its perfect"   
  
"NO!!!!" cried Happosai while stealing back the book   
  
"What do ya mean with 'no'?"   
  
"that move is to dangerous!! It will kill for sure your oponent, but   
it will kill you as well!!"   
  
"I bet that I can survive it"   
  
"no"   
  
"Thats the move that I need to rescue Akane old man"   
  
"I don't what you to die"   
  
"hu?"   
  
"My school of martial arts is in danger!!"   
  
"If Akane dies there will be no school of martial arts old lech"   
  
"But!"   
  
"no buts!!"   
  
"Its dangerous"   
  
"You are talkin' like a coward, I will take the risks"   
  
"o, okey, I will teach it to you"   
  
"good" said Ranma with a smile  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three days after that   
  
The demon was back and Ranma was ready for a rematch   
  
"are you scared kiddo?"   
  
"no, I've never felt such emotion before"   
  
"good, it's better then" smiled the demon  
  
"I will beat up that smile out of your face"   
  
"Ku Ku Ku, well, these are the rules..."   
  
"rules?" asked Ranma surprised   
  
"why, yes, Akane will be alive if you ethier kill me or when I've got  
no more reserves o' ki, Is that clear?"   
  
"like water"   
  
"well, lets start then"   
  
"MOKO TAKABISHA!!!" Yelled Ranma while launching a ki blast   
  
"Fool!!! Didn't you learn that that move is just used for demolition???" said   
the demon as he punched the blast and neutralized it  
  
"yea, I know, the Ha do ken is a martial arts move, so... HA DO KEN!!!!"   
yelled again the aquatransexual martial artist while he launched a dark   
golden blast  
  
"What the hell???" the demon was to surprised by the atack that he couldn't   
deflect it  
  
"Now you will die demon... SHINKUU HA DO KEN!!!" Yelled Ranma lauching a huge   
blast towards the demon   
  
"AAHHGHGHGH!!!! DAMN" said the demon... but inside he was smiling  
  
"Ha ha ha, maybe I will not use the shun goku satsu"   
  
"What? The raging demon..."   
  
I've gotta be sure he uses that move   
  
"I haven't lost yet kiddo, eat this, GOU SHINKUU HA DO KEN!!!!!" Yelled the demon while   
launching a red demon blast at Ranma, who covered hinself   
  
"Got'cha" said the demon as he teleported behind Ranma   
  
"SHO RYU REPPA" Yelled while ejecuting a revision of the Sho ryu ken   
  
"AAHHHGGGG That hurt a lot"   
  
"you have to be more powerfull to beat me kid"   
  
"No time for games!! I will kill you right now, raging demon, SHUN GOKU SATSU!!!!!"   
  
"At last..." said the demon as the tremendous light covered him   
  
There was nothing there, only the body of Ranma's uncute fiancee, Akane   
  
suddenly she opened her eyes, her eyes were filled with tears   
  
"Ranma..." she only could say before fainting again  
  
End o' da' prologue   
  
Well, this was yet another xover, I hope you liked it, for now I'will not continue it,   
but later I will, review if you want the first chapter quicker, An' please dont send   
me bombs, nor viruses or the like, just C&C or what you whant   
  
  
torama_san@yahoo.com  



	2. Chapter One

N/A this is a Ranma/Street fighter crossover   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I don't own Ranma 1/2 nor any of it's characters, Rumiko Takahashi, the best mangaka does   
I also don'r own Street Fighter, nor Sakura Sakugano Campcom the famous game company from   
Osaka does  
  
  
The demon within me   
  
Chapter 1: The Garou girl's adventures   
  
Akane looked around... She was in her room   
  
"It was just a dream?" She asked to herself   
  
"You wish..." said a strange voice... the voice of a demon   
  
Akane looked around again, not seeing anybody she got up and changed to her dougi  
  
In that moment Soun Tendo enered her room   
  
"Dad?"   
  
"Akane... You are awake... good"   
  
"What's going on pop?" She asked, Soun didn't note that she said 'pop'   
  
"Ranma... he's..."   
  
"Ranma?"   
  
"He challeged the demon"   
  
"He beated it, where is Ranma?"   
  
"Ranma is... He is dead Akane"   
  
"..." Akanes eyes showed no life at all   
  
"He wanted you to live Akane, dont try anything like the aragiri(1)"   
  
"I... I've got to think, please get out now..."   
  
"But..."   
  
"GET OUT!!!!"   
  
"Ok" Soun closed the door behind him   
  
"Ranma... Why? Why? Why? Why?..."   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Days after that in front of a grave the Tendos, the Saotomes and every friend of Ranma   
was there   
  
"He was one of the most powerfull martial artist in the world" Said Prince Herb   
  
"Indeed... He should not be dead" Said Ryouga   
  
"I'll make sure that he will be remembered as a great warrior... I will tell his story   
like the hero he is" That was Mousse, it wasn't strange seing him here, he is a frien   
afterall  
  
"I loved Ranma as no one... Why did he loved Akane so much?" Asked Ukyo   
  
"Where is Akane Tendo? She should be here, He died for her" Someone said   
  
But Akane Tendo wasn't there   
  
She was in the dojo, trying to train   
  
"So here you are"   
  
"Get out of my sigh old leech, if you didn't teach him that damn move Ranma would be by my   
side at this moment"   
  
"At your side? Maybe both of you would be death?" Asked Happosai  
  
"..."   
  
"You should se him now"   
  
"He isn't in that grave"   
  
"I know..."   
  
"He is here" She said as she touched her heart  
  
"Look, I warned him, Now my scholl of martial arts is dead, but you can be the last great   
warrior of the musabetsu kakuto"   
  
Akane looked at te pervert, he was serius   
  
"Great Warrior?"   
  
"You want to become as powerfull as him, you cant fool me"   
  
"But he died... what use would-"   
  
"SHUT UP!"   
  
Akane looked at Happosai blanckly   
  
"He is dead because he saved you, you will be inhert his power"   
  
"What for? Every thing is lost"  
  
"Not everything... There are more demons like that in the world... I think you should   
go and stop them..."   
  
"But-"   
  
Happosai gave her a book   
  
"What's this?"   
  
"It's where I've archivied every martial arts move..."   
  
Akane regonoiced it   
  
"It's the book of the neko-ken!"   
  
"ermrm, yes, the neko-ken is there, but so are more moves, I dont recomend you   
to try learning the cat fist"   
  
"yea... don't whant to go psycotic"   
  
"Take this also" He gave her a jacket, it was like Ranma's type but It was gray and it   
had a Kanji on the back  
  
"It has the mark of the wolf"   
  
"Of a wolf?"   
  
"I will give you the power of the wolves, I now rename you as Garouko (2), Akane   
is now dead with his loved one"   
  
Garouko knew what that meant she recieved the jacket and dressed with it, she now   
was not only human, but also a wolf, a demon hunter wolf.   
  
"Go now, learn from the book and from your battles, I'm sure you will sucess"   
  
"Thanks... for giving me a living prouporse" She said as she leaved   
  
Happosai looked at the floor...   
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Years later in a forest of China  
  
"The stories says that the wolf girl is one of the most powerfull beasts of the   
forest miss?"   
  
"Sakugano"   
  
"Yes, I remember now, you street fighter, want to train under the great Ryu"   
  
"Thats me" Said Sakura with a smile, She was getting famous withoy appearing on TV!  
  
"But fighting wolf-beast will be dangerous"   
  
"I fear nothing"   
  
"She already beated great warriors... are you sure that you can go alone?"   
  
"Alone? Well... alone?... I think I could... but..."   
  
"You go alone!" Yelled the guide as he ran to his house   
  
"... strange"   
  
Sakura entered the forest, it was strange, it didnt looked like some demon's forest  
  
"Who dares to invade the demon hunter's home?" Asked a voice, a femenine voice   
  
"I'm Sakura Sakugano, of the shoutoken karate"   
  
"Shoutoken karate? Thats the demon's style!"   
  
"What? Demon? You mean Akuma? hehe, I dont like him very much... Really!"   
  
"You liar..." said the voice   
  
"But I say only the truth! My mom said that lies were bad"   
  
"My mom said the same... And I still lied"   
  
"heee... I'm not a demon!"   
  
"So Why are you here trying to do a surprise atack to the demon hunter?"   
  
"I only came to beat a wolf-beast!"   
  
"Wolf-beast?"   
  
"Yes! And by the way who are you!"   
  
From a tree a girl using the skin of a wolf as a shelter   
  
"I'm Garouko, the demon hunter and... the 'wolf-beast'"   
  
"Hu? a girl is the wolf-beast? I thought you would be some kind of werewolf or   
something..."   
  
"And who sais I'm not a werewolf...?" Asked Garouko with a predatory smile   
  
"ahh ehhh"   
  
"You don have to become so nervous, it was just a joke, we demon hunters dont have   
much time to that kind of fun"   
  
"ahh, yes, I understand... But if you are a demon hunter why did you scared the people   
that came here?"   
  
"They were tring to hunt the wolves, if they want food they've got to ask, not try to kill   
my friends"   
  
"your friends?" asked confused Sakura  
  
"The wolves"   
  
"ahh"   
  
"So you only came here to fight me?"   
  
"Well..."   
  
"I accept your challege, if you beat me I will hunt you to hell"   
  
"uh?"   
  
"Just another joke, lets start little girl, are you sure you can fight me?"   
  
"Of course I can!" Said sakura as she used her shinpu-kyaku  
  
Garouko simple evaded the atack with ease   
  
"Thats good... I dont like wimps... I almost hate them as I hate the demons... almost"   
  
Sakura bacame quiet. Was she a wimp? Could that be why Ryu didn't want to train her?   
  
"That cant be... ¡¡HA DO KEN!!" Yelled Sakura wile she jumped, she shot an energy ball to   
the wolf girl, but she just crushed the ki ball with her own ki atack   
  
"¡Garou ken!" Yelled Garouko while she punshed the hadoken   
  
"That was good... you are a good martial artist as I thought you would be"   
  
"Fee, That was obvius"   
  
"Oh yea? I've heard that Dan Hibiki was your sensei"   
  
"gulp!"   
  
"hehe, I fought him once... his little brother is much stronger"   
  
"Little brother?" wondered Sakura   
  
"¡¡Garou kaimon ha!!" Yelled the demon hunter while atacking her oponent with a ki charged   
tackle   
  
"Hey! I wasn't ready! This isn't fair!"   
  
"There is no such a thing like fair fight kid"   
  
"hu? so thats it? I will beat you so Ryu-sama will see how powerfull I can be!"   
  
"What has him to do with this?" Asked The wolf girl confused   
  
"SHO-KEN!!" Yelled Sakura while doing her own version of the Sho ryu ken   
  
Garouko wasn't ready so she couldn't stop her   
  
"hu hu, you learn fast, that was my tactic"   
  
"I'm fast learner"   
  
"Lets see what you do against this..."   
  
"I can stop every move you do"  
  
"Great Wolf Claw!!!(3)" An energy claw was launched directly towards Sakura, she jumped tring   
to evade the hit, and she did sucess... or so she thought   
  
"That was good but I think you are better than that!" Yelled confidently Sakura   
  
"You think so? Look backwards!"   
  
Sakura looked to her back and...   
  
"I CATCHED YOU! Sho Garou dan!" Yelled Garouko as she lauched a beam of pure ki energy   
towards Sakura, when she understood that she was fooled she just closed her eyes   
  
----------------------------  
  
Sakura opened her eyes   
  
"Am I dead?"   
  
"hehe, nope you're not"   
  
She regoniced the voice   
  
"YOU! you cheater!"   
  
"hump! I think that you were just plain stupid you have to use your sixth sense   
in a fight, you limit yourself to the five standard senses... If you continue to   
fight that way you will be dead by the hands of a demon"   
  
"..."   
  
"I cooked some food for us, Do you want some?"   
  
She just nodded while Garouko gave her some cooked meat   
  
"What do you mean by 'sixth sense'?"   
  
"Its something you've got to learn by yourself, therese also a seventh sense that will be   
usefull in the fights"   
  
"a sixth and a seventh sense?"   
  
"the sixth sense is what you would call comon sense or a prefeeling... the seventh   
sense is more liked with the spirt that with the body, some ways of using the seventh sense   
is to find an oponent by his soul"   
  
"Soul?"   
  
"His ki"   
  
"I think... I understand, look I've to go now, I've to find Ryu and this mess just made   
me late"   
  
"late? you say it as if he was training you"   
  
"..." Sakura looked at the floor   
  
"I've nothing better to do, do you want me with you? You could learn a thing or two"   
  
"But... Why would you do that?" Asked Sakura confused  
  
"I've got to hunt demons, I'm a demon hunter, you are getting powerfull... you could be   
the target of some minor demons who seek your power"   
  
"Ahhh, I think I unederstood"   
  
"ok, its settled then, tomorrow we will be going to seek for Ryu"   
  
Sakura smiled, at least the wolf girl wasnt that bad as she thought  
  
  
End of chapter 1   
  
  
1- Aragiri is a ritual of suicide, Seppuku is a type of Aragiri  
  
2- Garou means wolf, ko means female   
  
3- This atack is meaned to be in english instead of japanese.   
  
  
Autors notes:   
  
At last I'm writing again. I will start writing more frequently, I hope you like my fics...   
Yea, I just cant make a good spelling in any of my fics, but I will improve 


End file.
